Little Dot Dotland 5
Little Dot Dotland 5 is an issue of the Harvey Comics series Little Dot Dotland. The issue date is March 1963 and the cover price is twelve cents. Stories Little Dot Dotland Starring: Little Dot, Mr. Polka Summary: A professor is impressed with Dot's appearance, but not so much by her love of dots. Dot's Too Much Starring: Little Dot Cameo: Casper, Mrs. Polka Summary: Dot imagines what it would be like to paint dots on things if she were tiny or humongous. Little Lotta Starring: Little Lotta Summary: Lotta is appreciative of manners, so when she see's a man talking to a lady, she finds a way to remove his hat without touching it. Richie Rich Starring: Richie Rich, Richard Rich, Cadbury Summary: Richie wonders why Cadbury doesn't laugh at a funny joke. Five hours later he finds out. Little Dot Meets Uncle Tweeter Starring: Little Dot, Uncle Tweeter Summary: Dot visits a pet shop, and is surprised to find her uncle owns it. However, he loves the animals too much to sell them, so he can't pay his bills. Dot takes a couple odd jobs to raise money to feed the pets, but her employers don't have any money either, so they pay her in food and seeds, which she brings to the pets. The landlord then evicts him, so he loads all the animals onto his truck. When children become excited to see him pass by, Dot gives him the idea to start a Kiddie Zoo. Merry Mix-up Starring: Little Lotta Guest starring: Mr. Plump, Mrs. Plump Summary: Her father takes Lotta's lunch case by mistake instead of his own attache case. He has a meeting with a cereal manufacturer to sign a contract, and she doesn't want him to lose his job, so she rushes to bring it to him. She goes to the wrong company, but when its president sees how strong Lotta is from eating their cereal, he signs her to be a spokesman and wants her pa to sign a distribution contract. The manufacturer of "Spicy Rice" hears that Lotta's strength comes from eating his cereal and wants to sign them too. When they begin to fight, Lotta explains that she mixes a box of each for breakfast every morning. When Mr. Plump suggests they merge companies, he gets their contract and a big promotion, and Lotta gets her own cereal, Spicy Sweet Rice Crunchies! His Honor, Franklin Frog (Story feature) Summary: The frogs hold a hopping contest to choose a new mayor. Franklin just wants to sit and sleep. Disgusted by his attitude, a fellow frog kicks him, right into the thistles and cactus. Franklin jumps fast and high to get out, and is elected mayor, so he goes back to sleep One Hen's Family (Story feature) Summary: Nearsighted Henrietta Hen causes a stir when she unknowingly adopts a brood of ducklings. Her barnyard friends laugh when she tries to keep them out of the pond, but realizing she can't beat 'em, she joins 'em, with waterwings! Driving Orders Starring: Richie Rich, Bascomb Guest starring: Richard Rich, Mr. Weed Summary: Bascomb lets no obstacle stand in the way of his orders to drive Master Richie. Category:Issues Category:Comics Category:1963 Category:Little Dot Category:Richie Rich Category:Little Lotta Category:The Harveyverse